<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Dinner Party by josiesbar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164765">Winter Dinner Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar'>josiesbar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Karedevil Bingo, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Marci's dinner party with the Nelson clan and Matt and Karen brings its share of awkward moments and surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020, Karedevil Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/gifts">Notawriterjustalurker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Daredevil Exchange gift for Notawriterjustalurker. I hope you enjoy it! I tried to include the following prompts: Snow, Awkward dinner party, and Looking after someone who’s too drunk. This also fulfills the Karedevil Bingo prompt for the free center square: The Nelson Clan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foggy Nelson had decided he hated hosting dinner parties. And this one hadn't even started yet.</p>
<p>"Why did we decide to have a dinner party after work again?" Marci asked as she put on her earrings. "Everybody is going to be here before dinner is ready, and we're going to have to figure out how to entertain them. </p>
<p>"Because we're crazy," Foggy replied. "Also, it was the only day my parents could do it."</p>
<p>"And we both have to be working on busy cases right now," Marci said, sighing. "Well, at least it's just family and a few friends."</p>
<p>"Yeah, they don't have high expectations, at least," Foggy said. "I'm sure they'll forgive us if it's a disaster."</p>
<p>"And on top of everything, it's supposed to snow this evening," Marci said. “Why did the first snow of the season have to be tonight?”</p>
<p>"Well, hopefully we won't get snowed in with my whole family," Foggy said. "Anyway, I'm off to work."</p>
<p>"Me too," Marci said, giving Foggy a quick kiss. "Get home early. This dinner party is going to be a lot of work."</p>
<p>"I will," Foggy said. </p>
<p>Matt and Karen were already in the office when Foggy arrived. They had recently moved from the back of Nelson's Meats to their own office. It looked a lot nicer than the office they had had back when they were Nelson and Murdock. Their new firm of Nelson, Murdock, and Page was now much more successful than their old one.</p>
<p>"Hey guys," Foggy said. "Sorry I'm late. Marci and I are spending all of our time getting ready for that dinner party."</p>
<p>Karen smiled. "I'm really looking forward to that. It's not often that I get to hang out with the entire Nelson clan."</p>
<p>"Well, it's not the entire family," Foggy said. "I have too many cousins for that. Our wedding invitation list will be huge. A lot of my family will be there, though."</p>
<p>"I love hanging out with your family," Matt said.</p>
<p>"Well, you and Karen are family, too," Foggy said.</p>
<p>Karen and Matt both smiled. </p>
<p>Foggy thought it was important for them to know that. After all, neither of them had much family. Foggy sometimes wondered how lonely that must be. It was one reason he made sure to invite them to the dinner party.</p>
<p>"Are you all ready for the party?" Karen asked.</p>
<p>Foggy shrugged. "Not really. Hopefully it will still go okay. I apologize ahead of time if it's a disaster."</p>
<p>Matt laughed. "I'm sure it won't be a disaster. Knowing your family, they will find a way to have fun no matter what."</p>
<p>"Yeah, if nothing else, there will be plenty of alcohol," Foggy said. "Though I suppose that could just make it a bigger disaster."</p>
<p>Karen smiled. "I'm sure it will be fine. It's sort of like a family party and our office Christmas party rolled into one."</p>
<p>"Oh, sure, just add more pressure," Foggy said.</p>
<p>"Well, we can always just have our official office Christmas party at Josie's," Matt said. "We can just wear Santa hats for our usual weekly trip."</p>
<p>"Sort of like that time we celebrated St Patrick's Day at Josie's," Karen said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan," Foggy said. "For now, we need to get to work. I have to leave early today or Marci will kill me."</p>
<p>It was a busy morning, and before Foggy knew it, it was time for lunch. As he emerged from his office, he saw Karen and Matt standing close together, smiling and laughing. Sometimes he wondered if they were secretly dating, but he was pretty sure they weren't. The last time he had mentioned it to Matt, he had said that it had been a disaster the first time around so it would be a bad idea. Karen had said something similar. But still, anyone who saw them together would be sure they were a couple.</p>
<p>Foggy just shook his head. He had enough to worry about. Those two would need to figure it out on their own.</p>
<p>Foggy ran errands during his lunch, getting more things for the dinner party after grabbing a quick bite to eat at the deli. This dinner party stuff was exhausting. He couldn't even imagine how much work the wedding would be. </p>
<p>At least he had a few months before that event. Still, he smiled as he thought about being married to Marci. With his engagement to Marci and the success of Nelson, Murdock, and Page, he had to admit that his life was pretty good right now.</p>
<p>The afternoon flew by and before Foggy knew it, it was time to head home to get ready for the dinner party. </p>
<p>"I'll see you two in a little while," Foggy said. "If you get there early, you can even help out."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll have everything ready before we even get there," Matt said. "Otherwise, I promise I will help out. I'm bringing the rolls anyway."</p>
<p>"And I'm bringing cookies," Karen said.</p>
<p>"That's true," Foggy said. "Thank you guys for bringing those things. It's one less thing we have to do. I've decided that dinner parties are stressful. Anyway, I better get going so that Marci doesn't kill me."</p>
<p>Foggy went through the long list of texts from Marci on his way home. Then he noticed he had a text from his brother: "She dumped me. :("</p>
<p>Foggy sighed. Theo hadn't been going out with Leah very long, but he was bound to be depressed at the dinner party. And when Theo was depressed about something, he tended to get drunk and complain endlessly about it.</p>
<p>Foggy sighed again. It was going to be a long night.</p><hr/>
<p>Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Matt's phone was ringing as he was getting ready to go to Foggy's dinner party.</p>
<p>"Hey buddy," Matt said as he answered. "How is the dinner party prep going?"</p>
<p>"Not too bad, actually," Foggy said. "But I wanted to warn you that Theo's girlfriend dumped him. So we can expect him to be a drunken mess."</p>
<p>"That's too bad," Matt said. "How long have they been dating?"</p>
<p>"Oh, only about 2 months, so not very long," Foggy said. "Although I guess for you, that would be a pretty long relationship."</p>
<p>Matt cringed as he thought about his disastrous attempts at dating. "Ouch. I can't say you're wrong, though."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I’m a little stressed right now. Anyway, get over here before Theo gets here. I don't want to have to listen to him wallowing in self-pity while I'm trying to cut potatoes."</p>
<p>"I'm almost ready," Matt said. </p>
<p>"How long does it take you to get ready?" Foggy said. "Aren't you just wearing the same suit?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah," Matt said. "But I was supposed to bring some rolls, wasn't I? I have to wait for them."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's right," Foggy said. "Tell them to hurry up and bake."</p>
<p>Matt smiled. 'I'll be over in a little bit."</p>
<p>The smell of the rolls brought back memories from Matt’s childhood of his dad trying to make Thanksgiving dinner for the two of them. He had never had dinner with a big family before he met Foggy. As soon as Foggy had found out Matt would be spending Thanksgiving alone, he had invited him over to celebrate with his family.</p>
<p>He couldn't say that he really deserved a friend like Foggy, not with the way he had treated him. But Foggy had still stuck with him despite everything. The least he could do was bake some rolls for the dinner party.</p>
<p>In a few months, he would even be the best man at Foggy's wedding.</p>
<p>As Matt headed toward Foggy's place, he thought about how glad he was that Foggy had found happiness with Marci. Foggy definitely deserved it.</p>
<p>Matt wasn't sure if he would ever find that happiness for himself, or if he really deserved it. Foggy was right that he hadn't really had successful relationships in the past. </p>
<p>Almost on cue, Karen was crossing the street over to Foggy's just as Matt was thinking about how he had screwed everything up with her. He had been wondering recently if Karen might be willing to give him another chance. He was so afraid of messing things up again, though. He was afraid that the friendship they had rebuilt might fall apart if he once again turned a good thing into a disaster. </p>
<p>He had been thinking about her a lot lately, though. And he thought there was a good chance Karen had been thinking about him, too. He had noticed her heart skipping a beat when he smiled. His heart frequently did the same thing around Karen. </p>
<p>But would she ever agree to give it another chance between them after last time? He would understand if she wouldn't. </p>
<p>"Hey Matt," Karen said as she walked up to him.</p>
<p>"Hey Karen." Matt smiled. </p>
<p>Sure enough, he heard Karen's heart skip a beat, and his heart skipped a beat, too.</p>
<p>They just stood there for a few moments, both occasionally opening their mouths to speak and then deciding against it. Matt wanted to ask Karen if she would consider going out with him again, but it would make Foggy's dinner party even more awkward if Karen said no.</p>
<p>"Are you two goin' up or what?" </p>
<p>Theo had walked drunkenly up to them. The smell of liquor on his breath was overwhelming.</p>
<p>"Theo, Foggy mentioned that you and your girlfriend broke up," Matt said. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't know that," Karen said. "I'm sorry, too, Theo. Breakups can be rough."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it just came out of nowhere," Theo said, slurring his words a bit. "I thought Leah and I were coming here together. And then, just like that, it was over."</p>
<p>Matt's phone buzzed then. He answered it. </p>
<p>"Where are you?" Foggy asked. "Nobody's here yet. Marci is starting to get worried that we did all this cooking and nobody is going to show up. It hasn't even started snowing yet."</p>
<p>"Actually, Karen, Theo, and I are all standing outside your apartment building."</p>
<p>"Well, why are you all just standing there? Come up already. Wait...is Theo as drunk as he sounded earlier?"</p>
<p>"Yep," Matt said.</p>
<p>"Ugh. Well, get up here."</p>
<p>As they started walking up to the door, the first snowflakes began to fall. </p>
<p>"I love the first snow of the season," Karen said as she reached her hand out to catch snowflakes.</p>
<p>Matt smiled. "I do, too. I would prefer not to get several inches of it, though. Anyway, we better get inside before Foggy kills us all."</p>
<p>Matt could tell that Foggy and Marci had done a great job with the food well before they got to the apartment. He hoped the party went well for them. </p>
<p>"Hey, get in here," Foggy said as he opened the door. "We need to eat soon before the snow starts piling up."</p>
<p>Matt handed Foggy his rolls, and Karen handed him the cookies.</p>
<p>“Oh, great, you did bring the rolls and cookies,” Marci said as she came over to them. “I was worried you would forget.” </p>
<p>"Wait, was I supposed to bring something?" Theo asked, stumbling a bit through the door.</p>
<p>Foggy sighed. "Never mind, Theo. I know you're going through a rough time."</p>
<p>"Yeah I am," Theo said. "I still can't believe she dumped me.”</p>
<p>The buzzer rang again, and up came Foggy's parents followed by most of the rest of his family. Soon, the apartment was full of people.</p>
<p>"Alright, everyone, the food is ready, so let's eat before we get snowed in," Marci said as she and Foggy finished putting the food on the table.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table with plates full of food. Matt had made sure he was sitting next to Karen. He had resolved to ask her out after the dinner party. Still, one of Foggy's cousins had been talking to Matt nonstop, and he hadn't had a chance to chat with Karen since they had sat down.</p>
<p>Then Foggy's mother turned to them. "So, Matt and Karen, how long have you two been dating now?"</p><hr/>
<p>Karen almost choked on her roll. "Um ..."</p>
<p>"You two are dating now?" Theo said as he moved the food around on his plate. He sighed. "Everyone has someone except me."</p>
<p>"No, we're not dating, Mrs. Nelson," Karen said. "Matt and I are just friends."</p>
<p>Was it just Karen's imagination, or did she see Matt stiffen a bit when she said that? She had to admit that she had been thinking about giving their relationship another shot, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea, and she also wasn't sure that Matt was interested. But now...</p>
<p>"You two really aren't dating?" Mrs. Nelson said. She shook her head. "I thought for sure you had been together for months now."</p>
<p>"I swear I didn't tell Mom that you two were dating," Foggy said. </p>
<p>"It's okay, Foggy," Matt said. "We dated for a little while a long time ago, but I messed everything up. It was completely my fault."</p>
<p>He sounded so full of regret, Karen thought. She wondered if he had been thinking about their brief relationship lately as much as she had. "Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to happen like that. And Theo, I'm sure you'll find the right person for you."</p>
<p>Theo shook his head. "I never have any luck with relationships."</p>
<p>"Wow, the snow’s really coming down out there," Marci said. </p>
<p>Karen turned toward the window. Sure enough, the tiny snowflakes Karen had been catching in her hand earlier had turned into giant snowflakes. The nearby rooftop was already covered in snow.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not trying to be rude and kick everyone out, but it might be a good idea for you to get going as soon as you're finished eating," Foggy said. "This apartment will feel pretty crowded if we're all stuck here overnight. Marci and I can pack up your desserts if you want."</p>
<p>Before they knew it, they were all being hustled out the door, with Karen, Matt, and Theo being the last to leave. </p>
<p>Theo put a hand on Foggy's shoulder. "Sorry I showed up all drunk, Foggy."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Theo," Foggy said. "Just make sure you get home safely."</p>
<p>"We can help him get home," Karen offered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Theo doesn't live far from us," Matt said.</p>
<p>"Thank you guys," Foggy said, giving both Matt and Karen a quick hug. "I really appreciate it."</p>
<p>Karen and Matt each put an arm around Theo as they walked toward his apartment. The snow piling up on the sidewalk made this more difficult, but they were eventually able to get him home.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Theo said as they helped him get through the door of his apartment. "Sorry I'm such a party pooper."</p>
<p>Matt smiled. "It's okay. You'll meet someone, Theo."</p>
<p>"Yes, you will," Karen said. "You're a great guy, Theo. I'm sure the right person will walk into your life soon."</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe," Theo said. "I hope so. You know, if you two aren't dating, you should be. You’d be cute together."</p>
<p>Karen smiled. "Good night, Theo."</p>
<p>Karen and Matt walked back out to the sidewalk in silence. Then they turned to each other and tried to talk at the same time.</p>
<p>"Matt..."</p>
<p>"Karen..."</p>
<p>They both laughed. </p>
<p>"You first," Matt said. </p>
<p>"Well, I think that Theo's right," Karen said.</p>
<p>"That he's going to be alone forever?"</p>
<p>Karen smiled. "No, that you and I should give dating another shot."</p>
<p>Matt smiled, too. "I've been thinking the same thing."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Karen looked up at the snowflakes coming down and smiled, enjoying the feeling as they landed on her face and hands. </p>
<p>Then she turned to Matt. "You know, I don't mind the rain, but I love the snow. How about I walk you home, Matt Murdock?"</p>
<p>"I would love that," Matt said, taking Karen's hand just like he had the night of their first kiss. A little later, they were standing in front of Matt's apartment again just like that night. </p>
<p>They leaned in at the same time, and their lips brushed softly. It was a sweet kiss, full of promise. </p>
<p>"So, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night, Miss Page?" Matt asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"I would like that very much, Mr. Murdock."</p>
<p>As the snow continued to come down, Karen Page decided that she had never felt more hope for the future. She had a feeling things with Matt would turn out very differently this time. She brushed a particularly large snowflake from Matt's hair.</p>
<p>"Good night, Matt."</p>
<p>"Good night, Karen."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>